The Tyrant Queen
by ElodieAuvray
Summary: Uther believes Arthur is dead and names Morgana as his heir. She begins a reign of terrible cruelty and reduces those without magic to slaves. Arthur and Merlin must restore magic to Camelot, with the help of some unexpected traitors to Morgana.
1. The Alliance Begins

The Tyrant Queen

A/N: This is based on a dream I had, so I apologise if it is either random or extremely dark in some parts. My mind is a little messed up.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Eveana is the only character I have any claim to.

Warning: This will get dark. Morgana does take a bad path in life for this fic, and does some things she wouldn't normally.

Summary: When Uther believes his son is dead, he names Morgana as heir to the throne. Restoring magic to the kingdom, Morgana begins a reign of terrible cruelty and reduces those without magic to slaves. Only Merlin and Arthur can take back Camelot, with the help of new allies, old friends, and traitors to Morgana.

Chapter 1 – The Alliance Begins

Checking that Uther was still busy with the guards, Arthur leaned across the dinner table to whisper at his father's ward. "Morgana. Morgana. Morgana!"

The sixteen-year-old turned around to glare at her adopted brother. Despite living in the same castle as him for nearly six years, she still found him extremely irritating. "What is it now, Arthur?"

"I overheard the guards talking this evening," he said smugly. "You'll never guess what they were talking about."

"Oh, I don't know. Enlighten me, Arthur." Morgana took a sip of her wine.

"Father caught an elf earlier."

Morgana almost choked on her wine. A few loose curls slipped out of her braid as she spluttered, "You're joking! A real elf?"

Arthur nodded. "Not just any elf. Apparently it's the Elf Queen herself!"

Both children suddenly busied themselves with eating their dinner, for Uther had chosen that exact moment to join them at the table. He glanced suspiciously at the two of them, before tucking into his own food.

Morgana put her goblet down and laid a hand across her flat midriff. "My lord, may I excuse myself? I don't feel at all well."

"Of course, my dear," said Uther, patting her hand. "I hope you feel better soon. Would you like me to send Gaius up to you?"

"No, no, that won't be necessary," she replied hastily, aiming a kick at Arthur as she stood up. "I think I'll be fine just _resting in my chambers_." Morgana looked at Arthur as she placed particular emphasis on the last four words.

As Morgana left the room, she heard Arthur mutter, "Er, Father, I think I may retire to my chambers too. It's been a hard day's training, you know, and I, well, wouldn't like to sleep in tomorrow..."

"Aren't you just so sly?" snapped Morgana, as they were hurrying up to her chambers. "You're supposed to be the Prince of Camelot, with military training. Even Gwen would be better than you!"

They slipped into the room, and were greeted by a slightly confused Gwen. Morgana's nightgown was already in her arms, along with a matching dressing gown.

"I won't be needing that just now, Gwen. Arthur and I have something to discuss. You're welcome to join us."

Blushing, Gwen laid the clothes across a chair and perched herself on the edge of Morgana's bed. Arthur had already stretched himself across it, leaving little space for the girls.

"What's all this about then, Morgana?" yawned Arthur. He didn't notice the glare from his father's ward.

"I want to see the elf. And you're going to help me."

Morgana hurried down the stairs to the cells, wrapping her purple cloak further around her petite frame. For sixteen, she was a little on the small side, although Uther often said she made up for it in looks. Her heart leapt when she reached the entrance to the cells; the guards were already knocked out. Gwen had come up with the cunning plan of smuggling Morgana's sleeping potion into their ale. It meant a sleepless night, but it would have to do.

Most of the cells were empty, save for the uneven clumps of straw littering their floors. A few held sleeping prisoners, all balding men. It wasn't until Morgana reached the bigger cells, with more secure locks, that she found what she was looking for.

The girl in the cell stood in the middle of the floor, staring out the window with deep green eyes that stood out from her ivory skin. Her hair fell past her hips in loose waves the colour of dark chocolate, only just hiding the pointed ears. She wore a simple gown of green velvet, belted around her tiny waist and with slashes in the short sleeves. It clashed with the blue and red thread bracelets around her wrists. It looked as if this girl had been crafted from the earth itself.

"You're an elf," breathed Morgana. "You're really an elf."

The girl turned, and moved forward to the bars of the cell. Morgana noticed that her feet were bare.

"And you're human." Her voice was clear, each word carefully pronounced. "Yet I don't seek you out to stare at."

Morgana's pale cheeks filled with colour. "I'm sorry. It's just, I heard about you from my brother, and I wanted to speak to you. I've never met an elf before."

"I suppose I have nothing better to do." She sat cross legged on the ground, gesturing for Morgana to do likewise. "My name is Eveana."

"Lady Morgana of the House of Gorlois. How did you end up in Uther's dungeon?"

Eveana's soft features hardened for a moment. "My family and I were travelling back home when we stopped at Camelot to rest. Uther's men caught my sister using magic, and he gave the order to slaughter us in our sleep. My brother and I were the only two to escape, but I got separated from him. Uther found me last night trying to open the city gates with magic, and decided to make an example of me."

"An example of you? But why? Arthur said that you were Queen, but you can't be. You don't look much older than me."

"I'm almost three thousand years old." The corners of Eveana's mouth twitched at Morgana's expression. "Yes, I am Queen. My brother gave up his rights to the throne years ago, and with my father dead it leaves me to rule. Uther would find it a victory in his purge if such a powerful race were left without a leader."

Morgana looked at the ground. "He's sentenced you to death, hasn't he?"

Eveana nodded. "I am to be burned at dawn. My kingdom will dissolve into chaos without me there to rule. Eoghan swore that he would never reclaim his rights to the throne."

Morgana suddenly grinned as an idea struck her. "Eveana, your magic is powerful, isn't it? Powerful enough to break out of the cell?"

"Yes. The only reason I haven't tried is because it would be pointless. What would I do after that? I have no horse, and I can't run fast enough once the warning bells start."

"Leave it to me. Could you find your way to the stables once you break out?"

Morgana was surprised that no-one had yet stopped her. Both the stable hands and prison guards were now sleeping soundly thanks inadvertently to Gaius, and two of the best horses were missing. She seemed to have no end of luck that night, as she rode out of the city. Eveana whispered a few carefully chosen words and the gates swung open easily, letting them ride out into the forest. Both girls laughed in relief as they reached the forest, and were soon flying through trees.

Eveana soon brought them to a halt in a clearing, alighting from the horse in one elegant motion. Morgana followed, a little more uncoordinated. She took a cautious step backwards as three figures emerged from the trees before them.

"Eveana! I thought I'd never see you again!" The elf was caught up by one of the men, who Morgana realised was only a boy upon looking closer. He had the same features as Eveana, only his wavy hair stopped at his chin.

The boy turned to Morgana. "You have returned my sister to me, and a queen to an entire race. We are now in debt to you."

"He's right," said Eveana. "If there is ever anything I can assist you with, Morgana, I promise I will help you. You'll know how to find me."

Morgana was about to reply when a gust of wind blew her hair across her face. Scratching it away, her heart sank as she realised the four elves had vanished.


	2. Rightful Heir

A/N: I wrote this chapter before episode ten had aired, so I know it doesn't all fit in with some of what happened in the series.

A/N: The spells used are real Old English. Credit to EOW Translator for the translations.

Chapter 2 – Rightful Heir

Eight Years Later

"Oh, come on, Morgana! Surely that's not the best you can do!"

Morgana smiled forcefully as she rode up beside Arthur, who had brought his horse to a complete standstill. He ran a hand through his already tousled hair.

"Of course not," she replied, adjusting the reins of her horse. "I just didn't want to tire my horse by racing. And I could beat you anyday."

"First to the lake wins? Come on, I'll even give you a head start."

Morgana laughed, deliberately letting herself fall behind Arthur as he raced ahead. The trees were beginning to thicken, their leafy boughs blocking almost all sunlight. Even Merlin was beside Arthur – the only protection the Prince had thought to bring. For the past three months, he had been completely oblivious to her failed attempts at killing him. But today she wouldn't fail. Today, Arthur Pendragon would die.

"_Brecan acberstan!"_

At Morgana's whispered words, the branch of a tree suddenly snapped, collapsing onto Arthur's back. There was a flurry of leaves as he slid from the horse, both tumbling to the ground. Merlin heard the commotion, and spun around only too late.

"Arthur!" The boy turned his horse, and began riding in Morgana's direction.

"_Bregdan!"_

Merlin was flung from his horse, into the trunk of an old oak tree. He collapsed to the ground beside Arthur, both unconscious. Morgana gracefully dismounted as her horse stopped and stood over the two of them.

"You always were too cocky, Arthur. Try and escape from this one before an animal or worse kills you. _F__æ__stnian!"_

Vines and roots of trees twisted themselves up and around the two friends, binding them together. Morgana suddenly doubled over, clutching at her side. She wasn't used to using this much magic, or the amount of energy it cost her.

The horse was left in the forest as Morgana made her way towards Camelot. It would mean a long trek, but she couldn't run the risk of Uther not believing her story. Pausing to stand in a muddy puddle for a moment, Morgana ripped the ribbon from her long hair and flung it to the ground. She was strongly reminded of a few months ago, when Morgause had told her to go back to Camelot. At least this time she wouldn't have to be as dirty for such a long time.

The servants sneaked curious glances as Morgana as she ascended the steps to the palace. Her red gown was smeared with mud, her cheeks flushed with colour. It was almost as if the wild little girl from over eight years ago had returned, only this time she was without her best friend the Prince.

"My Lord!" gasped Morgana, stumbling into the council chambers. Uther was on his feet immediately, cradling Morgana in his arms.

"My dear child, what on earth happened to you?"

Morgana let tears fall from her eyes. "Bandits, sire. They ambushed us without warning. Arthur told me to run, and I thought he was right behind me, but-"

She broke into sobs, her hand on Uther's chest. He stroked her hair, gently shushing her.

"It's alright, Morgana. Arthur will have fought them off. I'm sure there were guards with you today, weren't there?"

Morgana raised her head. "No, my lord. Arthur was adamant that we only took Merlin today. He wanted a day without being followed by guards, I think."

Uther held Morgana by her shoulders. "How many bandits were there, Morgana?"

"At least ten, maybe fifteen. All armed. The last thing I heard was Arthur calling out in pain."

Uther let Morgana slip out of his arms as he fell to his knees. He shook his head, muttering "No" repeatedly. Morgana knelt down beside him, holding back a smirk as the King's cries of agony shook her body.

Gwen shook out the covers on Morgana's bed, humming softly to herself. Arthur would be returning from riding with Morgana soon, and he had already promised her a walk to the lake after dinner. She had chosen the pink dress for that reason, pinning a flower to her hair before leaving the house.

Morgana's footsteps silenced Gwen's humming. She was now a little apprehensive of her mistress, after that one dreadful occasion she'd spied on her.

"My Lady!" gasped Gwen, as Morgana came into view. She looked the way she had as a child, when she had quite literally dragged Arthur through a bush backwards. That was the last time Arthur had ever challenged her to a fight. "What happened to you?"

Morgana crumpled onto the bed, her tears making lines in the mud on her face. "We were attacked by bandits. I was so terrified, Gwen!"

Gwen snatched up a towel from the washbasin, and held it to Morgana's face as she reluctantly put an arm around her. "It's alright, my Lady. They can't hurt you now. Arthur protected you, I'm sure?"

Morgana pulled away. "Arthur is dead, Gwen."

The young servant girl stiffened, the towel falling from her hands. "What did you say, my lady?"

"Arthur didn't make it. He tried to fight them off, but told me to run away. I heard him crying out in pain, but I was too scared to turn back. Arthur is dead, and it's all my fault!"

Morgana sobbed loudly into her arms, only daring to look up when she couldn't hear Gwen. She smirked as she saw nothing but an empty room.

For the next few hours, Morgana set about cleaning herself up. The mud was removed from her skin, her gown flung into the laundry pile and her hair tamed once more. She rummaged through her wardrobe before picking out her burgundy gown with the gold halter neck, something she had even forgotten she owned. Her long hair was pinned to the side, grazing bare shoulders.

Uther was alone at the dinner table when Morgana arrived downstairs, staring at his plate. The handful of servants that usually waited on them were absent, replaced by one small serving boy. He trembled as the young woman took her seat, and poured her some wine.

"How are you, my Lord?" said Morgana kindly. Uther barely looked up.

"I still can't believe it. Arthur, my only son. Dead. I didn't even say goodbye to him this morning."

Morgana reached across to pat his hand. "Is there anything I can do? It troubles me to see you like this."

Uther shook his head, stabbing at a piece of meat with his fork. Morgana relinquished her hold a little harshly.

"It's just been so sudden," she continued. "And what of Camelot? There is no heir to the throne; if you were to die now then Camelot would surely fall into chaos. Perhaps there are distant relatives you could ask?"

Uther looked up. He seemed about to ask Morgana something, but thought better of it.

"Something bothering you, my lord?"

"Nothing. It doesn't matter."

Morgana glared at him, although Uther was still too upset to notice or care. "Please, my lord. Whatever you have to say, you should get it off your chest."

"Morgana, what do you remember of your parents?"

She shrugged. "I have some recollection of my father. But not my mother. She died when I wasn't even a year old."

"Your mother was very beautiful. She had long, dark hair, and eyes the colour of emeralds. She looked a lot like you, actually."

Uther took a deep breath, and continued, "When your father was away fighting, your mother grew lonely. She turned to me for comfort. I... I am ashamed of what I did, but I am not ashamed of the consequences."

Morgana reacted as she had rehearsed almost every night. She forced her face into an expression of deepest confusion. "My lord, what do you mean?"

"Shortly after I was with your mother, she fell pregnant with you. Gorlois realised what had happened, but promised to protect you regardless. When he died, he entrusted you to me knowing that I would love you as my own."

"My lord..." Morgana held his hand once more. Everything was falling into place.

"You are my daughter, Morgana. You are the sole heir to the throne of Camelot."


	3. Magic Gathers

Chapter 3 – Magic Gathers

Eveana dangled her feet into the lake, the wind rippling through her hair. She closed her eyes and let herself relax, something the court often frowned upon.

"Something troubling you, Eveana?" Eoghan threw himself onto the ledge beside her. As the sun set, the fireflies began to hover over the lake like miniscule lanterns. Eveana shrugged her shoulders.

"I was just thinking. I wish Father could be here sometimes. I always wanted to prove to him that I could do; that I could be a good Queen. Thanks to Uther that will never happen."

"My lady?" The siblings spun around to see Alastair, stood firmly on the balcony. Eveana scrambled to her feet and danced along the ledge back onto firmer ground. Eoghan reluctantly followed.

Alastair frowned at Eveana's bare feet and loose hair. "It is time for you to retire, my lady. Helena has your nightclothes ready."

Eveana followed Alastair inside the castle. Her words were still in Eoghan's mind. _Thanks to Uther, that will never happen..._ Thanks to Uther, they had no family and Eveana had been forced to take on a huge role at such a young age.

Eoghan was in the middle of undressing when he heard a scream. Eveana's scream.

He bolted through the adjoining antechamber to his sister's chambers. Eveana stood in the middle of the room in her nightgown, pointing at her open window. Eoghan followed her trembling hand, and let out an involuntary gasp.

A scroll had materialised on the window, still glowing brightly as it took shape. Eoghan knew why Eveana was screaming; they could both feel the magic given off by the scroll. It was more powerful than anything they had ever known.

Guards were beginning to pour into the room, daggers bared. They hurried to Eveana, ready to protect their Queen.

She made to move towards the scroll, but Alastair held an arm out in front of her. "My lady, you can feel the magic in this! What if it is dangerous?"

Eveana shook her arm out of Alastair's grip. "Then I will accept full responsibility for the consequences."

She cautiously held the scroll, barely touching it. It was with shaking fingers she untied the ribbon, and unfurled the paper.

"It's from Morgana!"

Eoghan was at Eveana's side in an instant, reading the letter over her shoulder.

_My dearest Eveana,_

_I know that it has been many years, and you have probably forgotten me. But I have not forgotten you. You said that if I ever needed your help with something, I should ask you. Would you do me the honour of meeting me at the edge of the Forest of Acestir tonight? I have something I wish to discuss with you._

_Yours, Morgana_

"Now we know why there was so much magic," said Eoghan. "It would need extraordinary power to transport a letter to another realm."

Alastair snatched the letter off Eveana, and read it. He glared at her.

"As your advisor, I strongly recommend you decline. This could be a trap."

"Morgana saved my life; you were there when we offered her help. I can't decline," protested Eveana.

"I am your advisor, and-"

"And all you can do is advise me. You can't tell me what to do."

With that, Eveana snatched up her cloak and gestured for Eoghan to follow her, Alastair still gaping.

"Where is she?" mumbled Eveana, pulling her cloak around her. She wished she had though to dress a little warmer than a nightgown and bare feet.

"Eveana?"

Morgana stepped out of the trees, her mouth turned up in a smile. Eveana took a step backward, shocked by Morgana's changed appearance.

Her loose, wavy hair was now set in sleek curls, pinned to the side of her head. Her eyes were outlined in black, contrasting heavily with her pale skin as did her blood red lips. She wore a green silk gown, along with a matching velvet cloak. Morgana barley resembled the wide-eyed child who had helped Eveana, and instead looked as if she could murder someone without a second thought.

"It's so good to see you!" squealed Morgana, pulling Eveana into a hug.

"And you!" replied Eveana, still reeling from Morgana's new look. "What did you want to speak to me about?"

Morgana grinned. "I'll wait until everyone else is here, and then we can discuss things."

"Everyone else?"

As they spoke, figures began to emerge. All were human, although some looked like they might be druids. One of the druid boys broke free from the group, and flung himself into Morgana's arms. His eyes scared Eveana. Deep turquoise, they looked like ice.

"I'd like to thank you all for coming," said Morgana, once everyone had settled themselves down. "You have all, at some point, suffered at Uther's hands because of the magic you possess. But you shall suffer no more. A new era is near. A new era where people like us do not have to be persecuted."

"How would you know what we have gone through?" shouted a young man. "You are Uther's ward; you do not possess magic. You could be a spy for all we know!"

Morgana smirked, before her eyes glowed bronze and the man was thrown against a tree. "I don't possess magic, do I? Yes, I am Uther's ward. I am also his daughter. He disowned me when I was a child. But today, I was named as heir to the throne of Camelot. If we were to overthrow him, and I became Queen, people like us would be treated like royalty."

"How do you propose we do this?" asked the druid boy.

"This is where you all come in, Mordred. We ambush Uther, and force him to abdicate. I would then be named Queen, and restore magic. Who is willing to help?"

There were a few moments of muttering, before people stepped forward and promised to help. Eoghan looked expectantly at Eveana.

"You are the Queen, Eveana."

She considered this for a moment. Becoming involved would mean implicating every last elf she ruled. But Uther deserved this. Didn't he?

"I'll help, Morgana."


	4. The Taking of Camelot

A/N: I know that Morgana's armour and "quest clothes" aren't exactly like this in the TV series, but I've always thought they would be so much cooler like this.

Chapter 4 – The Taking of Camelot

Two sets of siblings were huddled in Morgana's chambers, dressed to fight. Morgana, Morgause and Eveana were in loose cotton dresses, doublets and chainmail on top. Swords hung from their belts. Eoghan wore his father's armour.

"The others are in place?" asked Morgause. Her hand rested on the hilt of her dagger.

"They are hidden in the hall outside Uther's rooms," confirmed Morgana. "When we ambush him, they will be ready to attack if necessary."

The four of them marched down the hall, servants leaping out of their way. Their allies were hidden in shadows and gaps in the walls, only visible to Eveana because she knew they were there.

Morgause flung the door of Uther's chambers open, and dragged the old man out of his bed towards a chair. Morgana held her dagger to his neck, the jewels glinting in the candlelight.

"What is the meaning of this?" he demanded, glaring at Morgana. She smirked, pressing the dagger further to his skin. He recoiled, and Eveana suddenly felt uncomfortable. Uther looked terrified of his daughter, and the sharp knife threatening to draw blood.

"Your reign is at an end, _Father_." Morgana spat out the last word, twisting it into an insult. "I want Sir Geoffrey in here now, with the documents to name me as Queen."

Uther stared defiantly at her. "And if I don't?"

Morgana's eyes glowed bronze, and the dagger burned red-hot. Uther squirmed away from it, his eyes widening in horror. "You have magic!"

"I thought you'd never realise. Now send for Geoffrey."

Uther turned to his frightened manservant, a young boy cowering in the corner. "Ivan, fetch Sir Geoffrey. Tell him to bring the papers Morgana needs."

The boy hurried away, grateful of an excuse to leave the room. Uther was left to watch Eveana and Eoghan, his brow furrowed in confusion.

"Have I ever met you two before?" he asked, after a few awkward moments of silence.

"Silence!" hissed Morgause.

"It's alright," said Eveana, stepping forward. "Yes, you have met us before, Uther. You were the one who ordered for my family to be killed. When my brother and I escaped, you caught me and tried to have me executed."

Realisation spread across Uther's face. "You're the Elf Queen."

Before Eveana could reply, the boy had returned with Sir Geoffrey. His arms were laden with papers of every size, some rolled up. "My lord?"

Morgana gestured for Geoffrey to join them. Eoghan dragged the table towards Uther, where Geoffrey let everything fall out of his arms. Eoghan retreated, and held Eveana in his arms. They could only watch helplessly as Morgana directed Geoffrey, and Uther was forced to abdicate. When she had finished, Morgause lifted Uther from the chair and handed him to one of the waiting allies. He was pushed down the corridor to the dungeons, crying out all the way.

"You should get some rest, Eveana," said Morgana, smiling at the little elf. "We all need to be up early tomorrow for the coronation."

Eveana looked out of the window, absent-mindedly brushing her hair. Morgana had managed to find guest chambers for her and Eoghan, across the courtyard from her own. Eveana could see the new Queen now, standing on the steps as the Camelot guards were replaced by her Bloodguard. The red emblem on their chests seemed to glow like a beacon in the moonlight.

"Come on, Eveana. You need to sleep."

Eoghan helped Eveana to her feet, and steered her towards the bed. She was surprised at how tired she really was, and let her eyes close as her head hit the pillow.


	5. The Crowning of Morgana

A/N: I know Eveana's clothes are a little bit modern, but I wanted her to have some eccentric clothes with her being an elf and all.

Chapter 5 – The Crowning of Morgana

Morgana sighed as Gwen dropped her earrings on the floor. They rolled in opposite directions under furniture.

"Honestly, Gwen, what is wrong with you today? I'd be better dressing myself!"

Gwen mumbled an apology and dropped to the floor to retrieve the earrings. She handed them to Morgana with trembling hands. It had been difficult waking up that morning to hear that Morgana had forced Uther to abdicate in the middle of the night, and was now being crowned Queen. She was now terrified to disappoint her mistress in any way.

Despite being so scared, Gwen did have to admit that her mistress looked beautiful when she had finished. Morgana's long hair was loose and wavy, with miniscule jewels scattered through it. She wore a short-sleeved gown of purple silk, belted at the waist by a gold ribbon. A lilac organza cloak flowed out behind her, embroidered with gold flowers that matched those along the hems of her dress.

"You look lovely, my lady," mumbled Gwen. Morgana ignored her, and turned to outline her eyes with dark make-up.

Morgause, Eveana and Eoghan were already on the platform in the great hall, dressed in their best clothes. Morgause was in her usual gown, only the sleeves had been cut so that they stopped just past her shoulders, and her long hair was piled atop her head with jewelled pins. The skirt of her gown had been pushed out at the bottom by layers of petticoats. Eoghan was in a tight tunic of azure cotton tucked into his breeches, and his feet were bare. Eveana looked a little eccentric in her gown, which compromised of a floor-length skirt, and a top cut to show her tiny midriff. Both were made of a deep green fabric, and a cape flowed from hem of her top to the ground. Her wrists were laden with their usual bracelets, and her hair had been woven with similar threads.

The Bloodguard flanked the doors as guests began to arrive. The people flooding into the hall avoided all eye contact with the three on the platform, terrified of their beauty and elegance. Morgause leaned against the throne, an eyebrow raised in amusement. The people were right to be scared. Only hours before, Uther had been confined to his cell indefinitely, with a member of the Bloodguard keeping constant watch.

The horns sounded, and the crowd hurried away from the centre of the room. Morgana appeared at the door, Gwen holding her cloak out behind her. She stepped forward, a smug grin fixed upon her beautiful face.

Geoffrey held his arm out to help Morgana onto the platform, and turned to Morgause. She held an ornate crown on a cushion, far more dazzling than anything Uther had worn. Geoffrey, lifted the crown, and placed it atop Morgana's curls. She smirked as she sank back onto the throne, and the hall erupted into applause.

Once the applause had ended, Morgana spoke. Her voice rang out clearly through the hall.

"As your new Queen, I have some changes to make to this kingdom. First, I would like to restore magic to the realm."

The silence was replaced by worried whispers. As people who had been told magic was evil for almost two decades, this new law shocked many of them. They were already beginning to doubt Morgana's abilities as Queen.

"I know that my father told you all magic was our enemy, but he was wrong. We should embrace magic, and those who have it. It is a useful gift. And with that in mind, I would like to appoint Eveana, the Queen of the Elves, as my new advisor!"

She gestured for a confused Eveana to step forward. Morgause glared at the girl from the other side of the throne.

"And last, but by no means least, I have one final law to pass for now. For too long, those of us with magic have been forced to hide our abilities and suffer at the hands of mere mortals. It is time we took our revenge, and had the respect we deserved."

Eveana noticed the Bloodguard tightening their grip on their swords. She retreated backwards, reaching for Eoghan's hand.

"Those with magic will be promoted to positions of utmost important, and given the highest status possible. Those of you who do not possess such gifts will have their titles stripped, and be given jobs as slaves. Camelot shall once more be governed by magic!"

The hall erupted into chaos as everyone scrambled for the door. The Bloodguard stood across every exit, blocking it with their swords and pushing back anyone who fought them. Morgana and Morgause descended the stone steps together, arm in arm. Eveana squeezed her eyes shut, and buried her head in Eoghan's chest as the people were rounded into a group, kicked and beaten like animals by the two sisters and their army.

...

Arthur opened his eyes, and found that they were covered by something damp. He ripped it off, and scrambled into a sitting position before realising it was only a cloth. Gwaine was sitting beside him, chortling.

"You know, most people would be grateful. But not you, Arthur Pendragon. You assume you're being attacked."

Arthur narrowed his eyes. "What are you doing here, Gwaine?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing. It's amusing how we always seem to be running into each other." Gwaine got to his feet, and moved over to an unconscious Merlin. A blanket had been tossed over him. "I found you and Merlin here last night, on my way out of Camelot. You've both been unconscious since then."

Arthur ran his fingers through his hair, determined to remember what had happened. Morgana flew through his mind, riding a horse and screeching nonsense. At least, that's what it sounded like.

"Morgana has magic!" Arthur suddenly exclaimed. Gwaine looked over at him, confused.

"Come again?"

"My adopted sister, Morgana, was out riding with us. She used magic to knock us both out! I didn't know what she was saying before, but now I realise it was magic!"

"Arthur, slow down," said Gwaine. He sat beside Arthur. "By Morgana, you don't mean the Queen?"

Arthur froze, and looked up at Gwaine. "Queen? No, I don't. Morgana is my father's adopted daughter. She can't be queen. Not legally, anyway."

Gwaine shrugged. "It's just what I've heard. People were talking about it last night, and this morning some travellers passed us who were going to the coronation. You can worry about this tomorrow, Arthur. You need to rest."

Arthur sank back down and glanced at his surroundings. Now that he was able to look properly, it was actually a good campsite. Gwaine had managed to get a shelter over their heads, and pieces of cloth hung between trees to protect them from the wind. It would do, until they were able to find a way back home.


	6. Magic Reveals Itself

A/N: I apologise if this is badly written. It was in the middle of the night after my baby sister decided to wake up the entire house to ask for a feed. -_-

And not to be selfish, but I really need some more reviews. They're my way of knowing how well I'm doing, and finding out what I need to improve on, because I'm quite a keen writer.

Chapter 6 – Magic Reveals Itself

Arthur woke to find a now conscious Merlin wolfing down breakfast. The blanket was still draped over his thin frame.

"Nice of you to finally wake up," said Gwaine, handing a plate of food to Arthur. "We've been waiting for you to tell us the plan."

"What plan?" asked Arthur, through mouthfuls of bread.

"Your plan to take back Camelot. The way you were talking last night, I assumed you had some kind of great attack planned." Gwaine paused to stare at Arthur.

Arthur sighed. "What can I do? If Morgana has been crowned Queen, any attempt to overthrow her would be treason. I would be executed."

Gwaine nodded, and said, "I suppose you're right. For now, at least, there is nothing we can do. Why don't you and Merlin go and fetch some firewood?"

Arthur was about to retort that he was the prince, but suddenly remembered what Morgana had done. He definitely wouldn't be seen as royalty in Camelot now. He instead got to his feet silently, and gestured for Merlin to follow.

"I still can't believe Morgana would do this," grumbled Arthur, as he snatched up some loose twigs. "She's been like a sister to me all these years, and then she tries to kill me!"

"I can believe it." Merlin's remark was almost a whisper, but Arthur still caught it.

"And why would that be, _Merlin?_"

Merlin grimaced. "It's a long story."

"I have plenty of time."

...

Arthur was still reeling from what Merlin had just told him. "So Morgana is my half-sister, and for the past three months she has been trying to kill me and my father?"

"Basically," said Merlin, nodding. "I'm still amazed you didn't work it out sooner. Between the enchanted bracelet, using the dagger you gave her on many occasions, meeting with Morgause...do I really need to go on?"

Arthur launched a stone at Merlin's head, narrowly missing. "And you never thought to tell me all of this?"

"She is royalty. Who would believe me over Uther's daughter?"

Arthur had to admit that Merlin was right. He reluctantly got up, gathering what little wood he had collected into his arms. He was so absorbed in processing what Merlin had said, he didn't see the tree root protruding in front of him.

"Arthur, watch out!"

Arthur tripped, and the wood flew into the air above him. Merlin's eyes instinctively burned bronze.

"_F__æ__stnian!"_

The branches and twigs landed in a neat pile at Merlin's feet as Arthur fell onto his bottom. Merlin clapped his hands to his mouth, only now realising what he had just done.

"What was that?" demanded Arthur.

"What was what?"

"Those branches were about to hit me, but they managed to land at your feet! I know magic when I see it, Merlin!"

Merlin searched desperately for an excuse, but found nothing. "I, I erm..."

"You're a sorcerer. You're just as bad as Morgana!"

Arthur turned and ran back to the campsite, where Gwaine was clearing up the plates from breakfast. He looked surprised at Arthur's sudden rush to pack up. "Going somewhere?"

"We need to leave," said Arthur, stuffing food into his bag. "Without Merlin."

Merlin chose that moment to stumble into the camp, his face flushed. Arthur looked away.

"Arthur, I know you're mad at me. But would you please let me explain? You don't know even half the story!"

"What is there to know? You lied to me, for three years, about this! My father could have had Gaius and me arrested for harbouring a sorcerer!"

Gwaine raised his eyebrows. "Sorceror? _Merlin?"_

"He just used magic in front of me. I saw it with my own eyes. He is a traitor to my father and to Camelot."

"Arthur! For the love of Camelot, would you just shut up and listen to me?"

Arthur paused, still glaring at Merlin. His rudeness seemed to have done the trick. "Go ahead."

"Yes, I have magic," agreed Merlin. "But I'm not like Morgana. I have never once used my magic for evil. I didn't choose to have it; I was born with it. That's why my mother sent me to Camelot. She thought I had a chance of a better future. In fact, I'm glad she did. If she hadn't, you probably wouldn't be alive right now."

"Wouldn't I?"

Merlin laughed. "Arthur, I've been saving your life since we met. It was me who dropped that chandelier on Lady Helen, and proved Knight Valiant was using magic. Oh, and I used the elements to help you that time we went looking for the Avanc, and-"

Arthur held up a hand. "Alright, Merlin, I get it. You're forgiven. For now. But I still feel you might have told me."

"Ladies, if we're done arguing," said Gwaine, his voice low, "there's something in the trees."

He rummaged in the bags for a sword, and held it before him. There was indeed a rustling in the trees, which seemed to be moving around their camp. Arthur stood back-to-back with Gwaine, his own sword bared. Merlin stood in front of them, ready to use whatever magic necessary. He heaved a sigh of relief as a familiar figure stumbled out of the trees, his long hair matted.

"Leon!" Arthur pulled his friend into an embrace. "What are you doing out here?"

Leon shrugged off his cloak and collapsed to his knees beside the fire. "Running away from Camelot. It's chaos, Arthur. Morgana and Morgause went to your father's chambers last night and forced him to abdicate. Gaius has gone underground, for now, and so have most of the knights. I decided to run before they arrested me. Nobody can get in or out of the city now."

Gwaine handed Leon some food. He took it gratefully, and stared into the dancing flames.

"We need to get Camelot back," said Arthur. "I don't care how long it takes, or how many men we need. I won't disappoint my father."


	7. Fallen From Grace

Chapter 7 – Fallen from Grace

The marketplace was now full of stalls run by those with magic, finally free to show off their skills. Eveana and Gwen stood by the fabric stall, trying on various scarves and shawls.

"Oh Gwen, this would look lovely with your dress!" exclaimed Eveana, snatching up a piece of silver chiffon and draping it over Gwen's shoulders. "It really brings out the embroidery amongst the pink."

Since the coronation, Gwen had been assigned as Eveana's maidservant. Morgana had chosen her new maid only a few days after her crowning, no longer as friendly with Gwen as she had been. Gwen didn't mind, though. Eveana was far nicer, even if she was advisor to Morgana.

"That would be thirty gold pieces," leered the stall-keeper. Eveana rolled her eyes.

"Fifteen. I doubt the Queen would be happy if her advisor paid that much for a piece of cloth, even if it was made by magic."

"Oh please, Eveana, you can't," protested Gwen, as Eveana handed over the money. The stall-keeper looked disappointed as they left, the cloth still draped over Gwen.

Eveana waved her hand. "Honestly, Gwen, I don't mind. I never got to do anything like this back home. It's nice having friends."

As they ascended the steps to the castle doors, four of the Bloodguard elbowed them out of the way. A small child was between them, clutching a loaf of bread to his skinny chest. Most of the children without magic now lived on the streets, either because their parents couldn't afford to keep them or their magical parents had disowned them.

Gwen saw the tears in Eveana's eyes. "Are you alright, my lady?"

Eveana wiped her eyes, shaking her head. "Don't worry about me, Gwen. I'll be fine."

The two girls were just passing the council chambers when they heard raised voices. Women's voices.

Eveana stopped and pressed her ear to the door, ignoring Gwen's whispered pleads. By the sounds of it, Morgana and Morgause were having another argument.

"I will not stand for these accusations!" screamed Morgause. She sounded angrier than Eveana had ever heard. "Do you really believe I would even try such a thing? The way you rule, the whole kingdom is scared to defy you, not just me!"

"As they should be. What use is a Queen who cannot control her people?"

"That isn't the point, Morgana! The point is that you are letting your newfound power go to your head! You trust no-one, and are prepared to turn against those closest to you. I pity you. It's only a matter of time before everyone had deserted you."

There was the sound of footsteps, and Gwen pulled Eveana behind a corner before the doors burst open. There was no need, however, as Morgause stormed off in the opposite direction. Eveana was sure she heard a few choked sobs as she moved out from behind the wall.

Both girls were silent as they walked to Eveana's chambers. Once inside, Eveana collapsed onto the bed.

"I don't even recognise Camelot anymore," she wailed. "Why did I ever agree to help her? I haven't been home in months because I have to stay here."

Gwen sat beside Eveana, her arm around her. She was too scared to say anything against Morgana. All they needed was for one of the Bloodguard to hear, and both girls would be executed for treason.

"How about a hot bath?" she suggested. "And then I can help you get ready for dinner. There's that lovely new dress we bought yesterday."

Eveana smiled weakly, and let Gwen usher her towards the bathroom.

...

Gwen finished lacing up the back of Eveana's gown, and was grateful when her mistress said she could be relieved early. She shrugged on her cloak, and hurried out of the castle.

Gwen's house had changed in a few short months. Without magic, she had gone from servant to slave, and no longer had any income. Eveana and Eoghan were often nice enough to give her food they had sneaked from meals, and when Eveana went to the market she would usually buy her maid clothes. But it still wasn't enough. The sheets on the bed were threadbare, the cupboards were empty and the curtains had been stolen long ago, so that whenever it was windy Gwen shivered in her bed. At least with Uther around, he had taken care of the peasants.

There was a rapping at the window, the only one in the house with any glass. Gwen spun around, terrified of what it could be.

A hawk sat on the window ledge, something silver glittering at his feet. Gwen opened the window, and snatched it up.

It was a silver box, ornate in detail and sparkling in the pale moonlight. The catch clicked open at Gwen's touch, to reveal a piece of paper folded into a minute square. With trembling hands, she lifted it out of the box and unfolded it.

_Gwen,_

_I'm sorry we haven't come for you sooner. It's almost impossible to get into the city just now. For the past few months, we have been formulating a resistance group, and have managed to gather quite a few followers, but I'll explain how later. We've found a way to get you out of Camelot, using the catacombs to the water supply. If you can meet us there tomorrow evening, we will be able to smuggle you out of Camelot. You have no idea how difficult it has been without you._

_Yours, Arthur_

Gwen clutched the note to her chest. Tomorrow, she would see Arthur. Tomorrow, she would be free.


	8. Rescuing His Queen

Chapter 8 – Rescuing His Queen

Gwen let her mind wander as she remembered the last time she had seen Arthur. They had been together in his chambers while Merlin was away doing the laundry. Every day she thought about that moment, when Arthur had stroked her hair and kissed her, promising that one day they could be together without worrying what Uther would say.

"Gwen! For goodness sake, will you pour me some more wine?"

Morgana's yell snapped Gwen out of her daydream. Blushing and muttering an apology, she tipped wine into Morgana's goblet.

Morgause and Eveana had barely touched their food, and were sitting in silence. Eoghan was only half-heartedly making conversation with Morgana, in an attempt to make up for the awkward silence.

"I have some suggestions I wish to discuss with you all tomorrow," said Morgana, picking at a piece of bread. "The street children are becoming a problem, and I don't want it getting out of hand."

Eveana suddenly pushed her plate away, and ran out of the room. Morgana sighed impatiently.

"Gwen, go and see whatever's wrong with that girl. She'd better not turn up to council like that tomorrow."

Morgana turned back to her food as Gwen dropped the jug on the table and hurried out after Eveana. She soon found the elf curled up on the staircase, tears dripping onto her lap.

"What's wrong, my lady?" asked Gwen, hugging Eveana.

Through her tears, Eveana sniffed, "Everything's gone wrong. All I wanted to do was make Uther pay for what he did to my family. I didn't mean for Morgana to do all of this. She's so convinced that we really are royalty for something we were born with. "

Gwen was about to mention the letter, but decided against it. Despite Eveana's sudden change of heart, she was still Morgana's advisor. It would be dangerous to tell her of any rebellion.

...

That night, Gwen made sure Eveana was sound asleep before leaving her chambers. The girl was curled up under the covers, absolutely tiny in the king-sized bed. She stirred a little as Gwen closed the door, moaning in her sleep.

None of the Bloodguard looked twice as Gwen entered the catacombs. She was often seen getting supplies for Eveana out of here, seeing as elf magic was a little different to human magic. Gwen grabbed a torch as she went down the stairs; the catacombs were known to be dark, damp places.

The pool of water was deserted, the water glistening in the torchlight and reflecting of the walls. Plants grew around Gwen's feet in every colour imaginable. This cave seemed to breathe magic.

"Guinevere."

Gwen threw herself into Arthur's arms as he appeared from one of the tunnels. Merlin was behind him, grinning sheepishly.

"It's alright, my love," whispered Arthur. He cradled Gwen in his arms, determined never to let her go. "You're safe now. I won't let any more harm come to you."

"I think he's right about that," called Gwaine, slapping Arthur on the back as he neared. More men were beginning to emerge from the tunnel, carrying swords and wrapped up in warm travelling clothes, Gaius and Sir Leon among them. They waved at Gwen. "All I've heard since we ran into him is him moaning about being without you. Oh, and that he's hungry."

"Alright, Gwaine," said Arthur, as Gwaine laughed. "The point is, we're here to rescue you. Have you got your things?"

Gwen shook her head. "I can't leave, Arthur. I need to stay for Eveana."

Arthur pulled away. "Eveana? Who's Eveana?"

"The Elf Queen that Morgana helped all those years ago. She came back to help Morgana, but she didn't know what she was doing. All she wanted was to get back at Uther for killing her family, not send Camelot into chaos. I have to stay for her, Arthur. She needs someone to be there for her."

Arthur kept a tight grip on Gwen's hands. "Why don't you bring her then? She could be of use to us."

"No," said Gwen. "She is Morgana's advisor, and Morgana makes her stay within Camelot. The kingdom would be in an even worse state if she disappeared. For now, at least, we have to stay."

"How long?"

"I will let you know," promised Gwen. "But there is nothing to stop us planning our attack for now. Besides, it might be useful to have spies in Camelot."

Arthur gave Gwen one last kiss. "I trust that you will make good decisions, my love. For now, at least, this is goodbye."

Their hands drifted apart as Gwen made to leave, but not before a hooded figure stepped out from the shadows. Long, blonde hair spilled out from the hood, which was made of a deep royal blue. She pointed her sword at the group, before lowering her hood.


	9. Things Fall Apart

Chapter 9 – Things Fall Apart

Eveana glanced anxiously behind her as she crept through the dark streets. She hated when it was her turn to be on patrol. The old Camelot, while not pleasant to patrol, had never been uncomfortable. That was before Morgause had disappeared two years ago, when Morgana was still slightly sane, and before Uther had given up on screaming in his cell at night. That was before the Bloodguard started rounding up street children to sell as slaves to enemy kingdoms. Those that had avoided capture were now ready to fight with anyone who crossed their path, especially the older ones.

There was a scuffling behind a barrel, and Eveana unsheathed her dagger. With one swift movement, she knocked the barrel aside to reveal nothing but a small child, crouched against the wall and staring at the dagger in fear.

"Please don't hurt me," she whispered. "I don't want to be sold. I just want to see my mother again."

Eveana checked that nobody else was around, before sitting down beside the girl. She couldn't have been more than eight or nine, with thick blonde curls and an innocent little face. Every patch of bare skin was smeared with dirt, as was her threadbare red dress and shawl.

"What's your name?" asked Eveana, handing the girl her apple. She had been meaning to save it in case she got hungry, but there would be food back at the palace for her. The same couldn't be said for this little girl.

The girl snatched the apple from Eveana's open palm, and bit into it. "Elodie. My parents were Francis and Gertrude, of the House of Beaumont."

"I suppose you were rich before Morgana was Queen," said Eveana.

"Yes. We were at the coronation when my parents found out they would be slaves. I could have been saved, but they said they didn't want to lose me. But it's too late for that now."

Eveana looked at Elodie curiously. "You have magic?"

Elodie nodded. "I was born with it. I had to hide it when I was younger, because the King came to see us lots. Now that Morgana's Queen, I'm too scared to show it. I don't want to be royalty for something that's caused me so much trouble."

_I know what you mean, _Eveana found herself thinking. She caught sight of Elodie shivering, and clasped the younger girl's hand before whispering, "_Forbearnan."_ There was a stifled gasp as a tiny flame appeared on Elodie's palm, and Eveana's golden eyes returned to their usual green.

Eveana hugged the little girl. "Don't worry, Elodie. I won't tell her anything. Just try and stay out of trouble, alright? I'll meet you here the next time I'm on patrol with food."

She got up and hurried down an alley before someone caught her. A few minutes later, the Bloodguard marched past, ignoring Eveana. She raced back to the castle, and bumped into Gwen.

"Oh, Gwen, I'm so sorry!" wailed Eveana, as the clothes in Gwen's arms spilled onto the floor. "Let me help you with that. _Gegadriaan!"_ At Eveana's command, the clothes were forced into a neat pile that landed in her arms.

"Shouldn't you be on patrol, my lady?" Gwen took a few of the gowns from Eveana.

"I suppose," admitted Eveana. "But it's almost dawn. I thought there would be no harm in me coming back a little early."

The two girls walked back to Eveana's chambers, each carrying a bundle of freshly washed clothes. Eveana watched as Gwen hung the gowns up in her wardrobe, keeping one out for Eveana to wear that day.

"Something's troubling you, my lady," said Gwen, unlacing the back of Eveana's dress. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"It's nothing," lied Eveana. "Well...I suppose I could tell you, but...oh, it doesn't matter."

She waited in silence as Gwen laid the gown across the bed.

"Gwen, do you think Morgana's a good queen?"

The young maid sighed. "If you'd asked me five years ago, I would have said yes. Before Morgause vanished with her, Morgana was the kindest girl I knew. She once went with a servant boy just to defend his village against raiders, and treated me as nicely as you do. Then she disappeared, and came back claiming to have been kept by bandits. It was then that she started acting differently, like going out at night and coming back absolutely filthy, as though she'd been wandering in the forests. Morgana is no longer the girl I knew. She's been replaced by an evil, twisted woman who cares only for herself."

Eveana nodded slowly. "Everything that's been going on, I thought it was what was meant to happen. That for Uther to suffer, we would have to make changes. I just didn't realise Morgana would go so far, Gwen. What have I done?"

"This isn't your fault, Eveana," reassured Gwen. "Many people agreed to help Morgana. You were just given more recognition for it."

As she moved to fix Eveana's bodice, Gwen said softly, "Morgana won't be Queen for long. I promise you that."

"What?"

Gwen hesitated. Perhaps she had gone too far. "You can't breathe a word of this to anyone, Eveana. If she were to find out, any hope of overthrowing her would be gone. We would both be chained to the walls of the dungeons and tortured by the Bloodguard for this."

"I swear I won't. You have my word, Gwen."

Gwen sank onto the bed. "A few months after Morgana was first crowned, I received a letter from Arthur. By Arthur, I mean Arthur Pendragon, the rightful heir to the throne. He was determined to take me with him, but I wanted to stay for you. We've been meeting in the catacombs when we can for two years now, planning our attack. He has managed to gather most of those who went into hiding when Morgana was crowned."

"What do you mean, "attack"?" asked Eveana.

"We intend to surround Camelot and take everyone who supports Morgana prisoner. Arthur would then be able to take his place as King."

"I suppose I would be taken prisoner as well?" said Eveana, staring into Gwen's eyes.

Gwen nodded reluctantly. "If you were to stay, then yes, you and Eoghan would be seen as allies of Morgana. We would have no choice but to arrest you. However, Arthur has often suggested that you leave Camelot with us. You would be a useful ally, Eveana. If you and Eoghan joined us, we would have even more chance of defeating her."

"When would we leave?" said Eveana, anxiously gripping Gwen's hands. "I can't stand it a minute longer here."

"Arthur always has men stationed in the catacombs in case we need to escape. We could leave whenever you wanted."

"We could leave now?"

Gwen nodded, and Eveana suddenly looked happier than she had since the coronation. Her eyes lit up once more, and her tired face had broken into a smile. She began hurrying around the room, gathering warm clothes and supplies. The gown on her bed was flung back into the wardrobe as Eveana pulled out her riding dress, the same clothes she had worn when she first met Morgana.

Once ready, the two girls raced through to Eoghan's room, where he was still asleep.

"Eoghan, wake up." He stirred a little at Eveana's shaking. "Eoghan, for the love of Camelot, will you wake up!"

She smacked the back of his head, so that he suddenly sat up in bed, glancing around blearily. "What on earth was that for, Eveana?"

"We're leaving, Eoghan. Get dressed, and pack a bag." Eveana was already stuffing his clothes into a satchel, watched by a slightly amused Gwen.

Eoghan dragged himself out of bed, and folded his arms. "Eveana, I'm not leaving until you explain what's going on."

She stopped for a moment, the bag in one arm and a tunic in the other. "There's going to be an attack on Camelot, and if we stay we'll be arrested with Morgana and the Bloodguard. Or we can leave, and help overthrow her."

Eoghan wasted no time in throwing on his tunic and riding breeches, and snatching the bag off Eveana. They slipped out of his chambers, and into the corridor. Gwen was just about to lead them to the catacombs, when Eveana suddenly gripped her wrists and froze.

"What is it?"

"Can't you hear it?" whispered Eveana. She nodded her head in the direction of the great hall, and both Eoghan and Gwen stopped to listen.

Sure enough, something was echoing along the corridor, a high sound that made Eveana's stomach twist. It was the sound of a thousand children crying.


	10. No Going Back

A/N: I know that my use of Forbearnan may feel somewhat extensive, but it seems a very useful spell...in my mind. Apologies.

Chapter 10 – No Going Back

Eveana ignored Eoghan's protests, and crept along to the great hall. She cautiously pushed the door open, her hand on her ever-present dagger.

Inside were thousands of children, some clustered in groups and others lined against the wall in fear. Most were crying and hugging their friends. What struck Eveana was that she could only see one or two dressed like peasants. The rest were all in clothes only slightly simpler than her own.

They all had magic.

Morgana was in her throne on the platform, examining the sleeves of her gown. Even as Eveana moved forward, the Bloodguard dragged in more children.

"What on earth are you doing, Morgana?" hissed Eveana, once on the platform. "Why are all these children here?"

Morgana ignored Eveana, and stood up. The children stopped sniffling and stared up at her.

"Guards, bring them to me. I don't want any near the doors."

Eveana's heart dropped as the children were herded towards the throne. Elodie was among them, clutching at another girl's hand. She looked tiny amongst the crowd, her eyes silently pleading with Eveana.

Eoghan and Gwen were at the doors, shaking their heads at Eveana. She ignored them and grabbed Morgana's arm.

"Morgana, answer me! What are they all doing here?"

Morgana smiled. "You'll soon see. In fact, I need you and Eoghan to help me with this."

She turned to the children, addressing them now. "Silence, all of you. I want you all to come forward when I ask and then we shall find out how powerful your magic is. I hope for your sake none of you have any great powers."

"And why do you need to know how powerful they are?"

Morgana narrowed her eyes. "I need to know that no-one will challenge my position as Queen. Now take a group, and test them. If any are particularly strong, give them to the Bloodguard and we can arrange executions."

Eveana froze. "You wouldn't, Morgana. Oh please, they're just children!"

Morgana moved forward, eyeing those closest to her. Her gaze settled on Elodie. "You. Come forward."

"_Forbearnan!"_

At Eveana's screech, the floor in front of Morgana burst into flames. She fell backwards, attempting to put it out with her own magic.

"Grab as many as you can!" cried Eveana to Gwen and Eoghan. The Bloodguard closest to Eveana held his sword high, ready to strike, but not before Eoghan ran him through. The guard collapsed at Eveana's feet, much to the horror of the children.

Soon the hall was in chaos. The fire spread so that Morgana was surrounded by flames, and hysterical children attempted to reach the doors. Eveana and Eoghan slaughtered what guards they could with magic, and Gwen did the best she could with her sword. But Eveana knew that they couldn't fight forever and that they couldn't save everyone.

Gwen fought off the guards nearest the door, and ushered a handful of children out. Eoghan did likewise, searching for his sister as the guards moved to close the doors.

"Eveana, hurry up!" he called desperately. She was still near the flames, moving through children to find Elodie.

"Elodie? Elodie, where are you?"

"I'm here!" came the high-pitched reply. Eveana pushed a guard out of the way and scooped Elodie into her arms, running for the door and gathering as many children behind her as she could.

Just as the three adults and the children they had gathered got outside, the doors were slammed shut. Barely pausing to breathe, Gwen gestured for them to follow her and head outside to the catacombs.

Elodie tightened her grip on Eveana's shoulder as they were engulfed in darkness. The torches in Eoghan and Gwen's hands were barely enough light for all of them.

"Where now?" said Eoghan, struggling to catch his breath.

"Can't we rest for a little? The guards are still in the great hall; they let us escape," pointed out Gwen.

"No," said Eveana. "Once Morgana has locked the other children up, they'll be after us. We don't have long. Come on, Gwen, which way? You said Arthur always had men at the tunnels so you could get out."

"That was for when I had time to wander around and look for them!" she replied, exasperated.

Eveana lifted Elodie onto the ground for a moment, and held her hand out in front of her.

"_Forbearnan."_

This time, instead of a roaring fire, a tiny flame appeared on Eveana's palm. She gazed at the flame intently for a moment, before pointing ahead. "This way."

Eoghan stared at her in wonder as the flame was extinguished, and Elodie found herself on Eveana's back. "And you know that how, Eveana?"

"The wind blew the flame towards me," she called behind her, leading the way forward. "There has to be a way out of the tunnel in this direction."

Eoghan shook his head and followed her reluctantly. Eveana tried to forget that they were all counting on her, and heaved a sigh of relief as light began to flood into the tunnel. She began to walk a little faster, but stopped abruptly as a figure blocked the exit. Concealed by a blue, silk cloak, they were impossible to distinguish.

"Need any help?"

The figure lowered her hood to reveal long, blonde hair and eyes that were outlined in dark make-up. She held her hand out, smirking at Eveana's open mouth.


End file.
